Pregnancy
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Yukari Takeba thinks she might be pregnant, but how does she feel about this? Sorry I really don't know how to summarize this one. YukarixMinato Rated M for the lemon Scene. You've been warned.


Pregnancy A fanfic by Troy Hedding

Yukari Takeba sighed as she slowly walked into the drug store. It was late nearing ten o'clock at night and the lazy cashier reading a magazine absently looked at the brunette hair girl in the Gekkoukan High School uniform. Her pink sweater tied around her waist dance as she quickly turned to walk down the isle. Her hazel eyes darted around looking at each object looking for the correct item the she needed.  
>A slight fear welled up in Yukari's stomach as she slowly made her way around the store. Yukari Takeba had missed her period. At first Yukari though it was just late, but as February came and then turned into March. She knew something was up and Yukari was scared. Normally in a situations like this she would ask Minato for advice, but just the week before he feel asleep never to awake again. She wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. Even though she was torn.<br>Half of her was scared. Scared that she was pregnant and that she would be forced to raise the baby by herself. Although she knew that she could give it away, but there was still nine months of being pregnant and by herself. There was abortion, but deep down inside her she knew that she wouldn't be able to kill it. It would be part Minato, something that she treasured more than anything else.  
>That's where the other half of her stood. It would be Minato's child. It would be his and hers child. The thought of that brought a smile to her. It would be something that Minato left behind that no one else in the world could have. Something that was birth from the love between Minato Arisato and Yukari Takeba. As she near the object of her desire she felt herself leaning more to the side wishing that she was pregnant.<br>She grabbed the item and walked with a fast pace to the cashier. The cashier put down his magazine and barely glanced at the item as he scanned it. He put it in a plastic bag and asked for One thousand one hundred and fourteen Yen. Yukari handed him a two thousand Yen bill. The cashier gave her change and thanked her for her patronage, before going back to his magazine.  
>Yukari hurried out of the store and made her way to the station. She sat quietly and alone as the train made its run around the city. As Yukari exited the station she quickly made her way back to the dorm and hurried toward the bathroom where she locked herself in a stall. She took the object out of the bag and as she read the instructions she found her thoughts drifting back to that fateful night.<br>******

It was a cold january night. The thirtieth to be exact. Yukari Takeba was scared. In her pink pajama's she creped from the third floor to the second floor. The last room on the right was her destination. She couldn't help it. Nxy was just around the corner and she need Minato more then anything right now. She stared at his door slowly raising a hand to knock on it softly. She heard a bit of shuffling then the door slowly opened to show Minato's tired face. It turned into a smile as soon as he notice who was knocking at his door.  
>"Yukari?" He asked a worried look crossing his face.<br>"Can I come in?" She asked and he nodded his head yes.  
>She walked in and he closed the door. She was kind of nervous as she examine every object in the room.<br>"Is something wrong?" Minato asked stepping closer to Yukari. She nearly knocked him over as she ran into him. Holding him close to her.  
>"Your the only one I can talk too." she whisper softly.<br>"I'm scared, Minato..." She whisper as Minato's arms wrapped around her.  
>"Don't worry we'll win." Minato said softly running a hand through her hair.<br>"I'm scared that I'll lose you forever, Minato." She said pushing herself back enough to look into his eyes.  
>"Nothing bad is going to happen, Yukari." He said staring into her eyes.<br>"Promise?" she asked her voice fragile, her eyes desperate. A small hand touched his face softly.  
>"Promise." Minato answered with a confident tone. She believed him as her lips turned into a smile. She kissed him passionately her tongue forcing her way into his mouth. She moaned as she broke the kiss.<br>"Can I stay with you for the night?" Yukari asked her voice desperate.  
>"Of course." He said smiling at her.<br>"Good you won't regret it." Yukari said with a smirk as she moved in for a kiss.  
>"I love you so very much..." She said softly before she kissed him again.<br>Her hands slowly moved to the edge of his shirt and slowly pushed his shirt up his body revealing his tone and fit body. His arms obey her wish lifting in the air to remove his shirt fully from his body. Her hands moved across his chest feeling ever inch of him. She smiled and took two steps away from him. She took a deep breath before she started to unbutton her shirt. Revealing her pale skin and pink bra. She arch her shoulders back letting her shirt slowly fall to the ground. As soon as the shirt fell from her arms she unhook her bra letting it fall in front of her.  
>"Yukari!" He said surprised at her opened chest. She placed a finger to his mouth to silence him.<br>"Have you seen a pair of breast in real life before?" She asked shyly as she felt his gaze on her chest.  
>"Don't answer that question." she said quickly. "Whether it be true or not. Tonight I want to be the first of everything for you." She said taking the two steps to be close to him again. "Minato, I love you so very much." Yukari said as she place two nervous hands on his sweat pants and begun to push them down.<br>He grabbed her wrist startling her a bit. She looked at him a curiously.  
>"I love you, Yukari." He said firmly.<br>"I love you, okay?" He said again and she smiled her face red. "I know, Minato. I know." She said and he let go of her wrist. She finished pushing down his sweat pants.  
>"It's in your eyes, your smile, your kisses, the way you hold me, and its in everything you do for me." She whispered into his ear.<br>She moved to side of him and gesture for him to lay on the bed. He kissed her softly before obeying her order.  
>"Minato. Don't you brag to your friends about this. It'll be our little secret." Yukari said as she started to untie the strings that holds up her pj bottoms.<br>Her pj bottoms fell to the floor and she grabbed her pink panties and pushed them down until she had to step out of them. She cover her womanhood nervously her face a deep red.  
>"Stop staring at me." Yukari said as she shifted uneasily.<br>"I can't help it, your beautiful." Minato said with a grin.  
>"Your just saying that because I'm naked." Yukari mumbled.<br>"And I'm not handsome?" Minato asked and Yukari was shocked by his question.  
>"Your...Your perfect to me." Yukari answered softly.<br>"Your just saying that because I'm naked." Minato said repeating what she said moments before then.  
>"Hey!" She said and Minato was trying to hold in a chuckle.<br>"God, I fucking love you, Minato." She muttered under her breath.  
>She smiled at him as she slowly made her way over to his bed. She leaned over him on the bed on all fours. She kissed him softly as the both of them pushed down his boxers. She grabbed his hard manhood. She swallowed hard as she slowly lower her hips letting it inside her. She flinched as it pierced her hymen. Her right hand went for his. She found it locking her fingers with his. As she slowly moved her hips. He let out a moan and she smiled down at him.<br>"F-Feels Good, right?" Yukari asked biting her lip her face only a few centimeters away from his face.  
>He nodded his head yes moaning as she kissed him again.<br>"W-Were one Minato..." Yukari said as she kissed his lips, chin, and then cheek.  
>"T-Think only of m-me." Yukari whispered as she let out a soft moan.<br>She moved her hips faster as the pain was subsiding. Although she still felt a sting, but it was be overwhelmed by a feeling of pleasure as Yukari discovered her G-spot. She kissed him again passionately letting her tongue conquer his mouth. His left hand was running through her hair. She broke the kiss and let out a loud moan as she climaxed. She stared into his eyes that was so full of pleasure. She loved the way he was looking at her. As if she was the only thing in the room no the world was her. And she loved the idea of that.  
>"Yukari I-I'm!" Minato shouted and Yukari silenced him with another kiss. Minato broke the kiss as his back arch moaning loudly as he climaxed. Yukari collapsed next to him. Both breathing hard. She put an arm around his sweaty chest resting her head on his shoulder.<br>"Yukari...I wasn't wearing any protection." He said breathing hard.  
>"I know." She said softly as leaned on a elbow to look into his eyes.<br>"I don't care, Minato. I want your child." Yukari said and Minato eye went wide.  
>"I love you so fucking much, Minato. Never ever ever leave me." ******<p>

Yukari checked the watch around her wrist. She sighed and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. The watch told her that seven minutes had passed since she did the test. It was more then enough time for the test to be done. The toilet seat was no longer cold. She reached behind her on the back of the toilet to grab the object. She took a deep a breath and closed her eyes as she moved the object in front of her.  
>She opened her eyes and dropped it in shock. She shook her head no in denial as tears blurred her eyes. She bended over her arms clenching her stomach as tears flooded her cheeks. She continued to shake her head no as she let out a loud sob.<br>"No, no, God, why?" She pleaded as she covered her face with her hands crying.  
>"No!" She shouted punching the stall wall over and over again. "No! No! No!" She screamed over again until she collapsed in a sobbing mess. Yukari Takeba could deny it, protest it, and plead all her might to God, but it still wouldn't change the fact that Yukari Takeba wasn't pregnant.<p>

Fin 


End file.
